


12:04 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's after midnight and you should go to bed this instant,'' Reverend Amos Howell said after Supergirl begged to defeat the creature.





	12:04 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''It's after midnight and you should go to bed this instant,'' Reverend Amos Howell said after Supergirl begged to defeat the creature for a few more minutes.

THE END


End file.
